Road Less Traveled
'A Road Less Traveled' is an English-speaking chatroom of Kongregate. The community here is easy-going and friendly, everyone's encouraged to stop by. The room is talkative most of the times, with our moderators doing their bests to keep it clean from everyone who wants to ruin our party. __TOC__ Room Owner Mateo4 - The current room owner is Mateo4. Once an enthusiastic newbie of Hourglass, Mateo4 is now working to keep the chat as awesome as it was when he first joined. He thinks that Hourglass is the place to be. He's a Kong member since 2011 and a Hourglass regular since 2012. He became a Moderator in May 30, 2013. He's mature and kind, always happy to chat with anyone. Current Moderators WeirdJedi - Stots - Regulars Here's the ever-expanding list of regulars, without any particular order. RisingFenixx - The funnest person in Hourglass, can be immature at times, but geniunely fun to be around. Garouhoughrile. (Psst. You forgot to mention Garou. That's important.) LiberatedWolf - Probably the most awesome person in Hourglass, even though he may not be there all the time. Also a Regular in Pride and Zero Axis. Garouhoughrile. Also, I may add, that he is 10 feet tall and loves cats... loves to eat them, I mean. Thiswasnttaken - You'll rarely see Taken in a bad mood! He has been described by many people "that guy you would usually see in the background of a picture" (Those words are definitely not taken straight from his profile). That's a lie! Taken has also the ability to revive the chat in 1.3 seconds. Other than that, talking with him is totally worth it! If you're ever feeling down, feel free to talk with him, he's a pretty good mood reverser. Xoxtifxox2 - One of the most mysterious regulars in the room. At times, she's not much of a talker. But don't let that fool you! She's most likely in another realm of chatting altogether! Xox is very sweet, and a tad sour, and don't forget shy! Is also Kwll's wifey. '' '' Hunk602 - Hunk is a fun guy, but can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Anything with 602 at the end is Hunk. How many times has he been banned...? Hunk is no more. But, dont worry his new account is sasuke602. SilverChannel - Regular since Sep. 14, 2012! He's one of the most talkative regulars currently, and really enjoys his time while talking to us. He can pretty much relate to almost everything, he's a well experienced guy. A person that loves sharing his thoughts with his closest people! Spencer22 - Now Spencer is probably the biggest man child, you'll ever meet! He come's off trollish at first, but is a good guy once you get to know him. Spenc is known, for beining the wrost speller in the land! He's such a bad speller, it shows him no justice, how smart he is! Other tendency our, posting porn in the room, & tag team trolling with Kwll! Kwll - One of the oddest creatures in humanity is called Kwll. Kwll's have no gender and love's to run a muck on everything! It's other talent's include. Knowing more than it ever lets on, possessing the abillity to out smart others,Kwll is known for being a very private person. fuzzyclown3 - Fuzzy can be a really random guy. Without his randomness though, he wouldn't be epic! Fuzzy is, and will be a lovely ARLT regular. Other than that he's one of the most active people, mostly during the day. History Previous Room Onwers ''' The former RO was VforVendetta, who leaded the room until 6/15/13. '''Previous Moderators Ex Regulars ''' '''Umbriel - Doesn't come to this room very much. Room Name Change's' ' * *'Absolute Absurdity *'Hourglass' *'A Roadless Less Traveled' 'Era' Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms with room owners